A Song called Love
by Nubes
Summary: Alternate ending to Lorelai Lorelai karaoke scene.Short,simple,sweet.


**Hello my dear JJs.**

**This is my first One-Shot ever and I hope you like it. **

**It's nothing fancy. It's just a short alternate ending to "Lorelai Lorelai" - Karaoke scene.**

**Huge thanks to my new beta_ Audrey_!!!**

**My other stories will be updated soon too.**

**Now enjoy

* * *

**

"_I will always… love you_." Lorelai sang as she shrugged. It felt so natural singing those words that it was almost too exaggerated to shrug but she did none the less.

She looked down into the crowd, realizing what she just had sung and especially to whom. Her eyes broke the stare she had held with him the entire song. She gave an embarrassed laugh and a small wave before she left the stage.

_Oh my god. Oh my god._ Those words were echoing in her head. They got louder with every step she took. The realization of her former actions hit Lorelai hard. She turned right and left the Bar through the back door. The cold night greeted her with wide dark arms. Lorelai took a deep breath and let herself get enveloped in the cold. Her mind went blank for just a second, the silence was pressing against her chest and she had now trouble breathing. Her hand found its way to her mouth where a sob escaped. Her head was spinning and aching whether from the alcohol or the emotional rush in her veins, it didn´t matter.

"_I will always love you_." Lorelai laid her head in her hands in frustration. More sobs escaped her mouth and tears ran down her cheeks. She was angry. She had expressed her feelings in front of the whole town. She was hurt, she didn't know why though. Her feelings were so complex but so simple at the same time.

_I love him. I love him._ Lorelai realized. She _finally_ realized that there was more behind her divorce than discrepancies. The weeks after Chris left were filled with a lot of questions in her head. Questions concerning a _certain someone_, questions concerning _their_ past; questions concerning _her_ future.

It was always just a blurry vision, a dream maybe but never a full picture of answers. But now that she leaned against the wall of a bar after clearing out some of those questions marks in front of everybody, she saw it. A high-quality picture of her future including a certain someone, having dealt with the past.

"I love him." She said it loud. Her voice was cracked and filled with tears. "I love him," she repeated, her voice above a whisper. She was never the person who expressed feelings to other people, hell; she even denied feelings to herself. And yet there she was, realizing, digesting, accepting her probably biggest feeling. The strength of it pressed her deeper into the wall and she sank down.

"Oh, Luke." Lorelai was still talking to herself, her own voice calming her down a bit. But her sobs and tears made it difficult to actually compose herself. "Why have we been so stupid?"

The door of the bar opened and a person appeared. Lorelai put her head on her knees and muttered a soft "Go away." The person didn't move. "Please, go away."

"I won't go away." A deep voice answered and the person approached Lorelai.

At the sound of his voice Lorelai tensed and stopped breathing for a moment. She didn´t lift her head but drew her arms closer around her body. His answer was a logical one to her request but it meant much more than that, _so_ much more.

"Please Luke." Her voice was softer and lower than before. She couldn´t hide the deep emotion and was angry about that instantly. She didn´t want to give away what she had just answered herself. Lorelai was strong and independent, heck, she fancied herself Wonder Woman, but sitting on the ground, crying, sobbing showed how vulnerable she really was. She didn´t like that picture of herself

"No." Luke´s voice was firm but gentle. He wasn´t out for a fight, he simply sought clarification. He sat down beside her, close to her. The warmth of his body was an instant comfort to her. It took all her strength not to cling to him.

"Are you okay?" His voice was husky. Seeing her in tears was killing him. He wanted to touch her, to hold her in his arms, but he knew he shouldn't. He should give her space and time.

"Yeah." Her head was still hidden in her lap and so her voice was muffled.

"Okay." Luke didn´t want to push her, he knew she was not okay but he also knew she would tell him in a few moments, when she was ready.

Several minutes passed. Lorelai´s tears had subsided and her body was less tense. Luke watched her the whole time while her song echoed in his mind. He was overwhelmed with emotion the moment she locked eyes with him. The lyrics had put him over the edge.

The minute she ran off the stage he knew he had to talk to her. And now there he was, sitting next to her, breathing in her scent, which smelled like the perfume he had gotten her last christmas. He wrinkled his nose a bit at his choice.

"Lorelai look at me," Luke said after another minute.

Lorelai shook her head.

"Please."

He lifted her chin with his hand. She didn´t fight his movements, as his touch sent chills through her spine and butterflies swirled in her stomach in a substance of melancholia. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look into Luke´s deep blue eyes. She feared she´d see something dangerous, the thing she´d drown in; Love.

Luke observed her face. Her cheeks were tear stained, her eyes swollen and red. Her bottom lip was quivering.

"Open your eyes." He whispered his voice softer and gentler than she ever heard it. "Please."

Lorelai obeyed and she slowly opened her eyes. And she saw what she feared. Concern, devotion and deep love. She feared it because she knew her eyes showed the same things. Such a strong feeling, a mutual feeling, was frightening and beautiful at the same time. It´s like a fairy tale, where true love conquered everything. But it wasn't that easy. The deeper the love, the greater the threat of hurt. It´s like a dark tunnel with light at the end, but they have to struggle to get through the dark, hurting while doing so because they can´t see where they're going but when they reach the end, when light fills them with warmth and happiness and they'll know it was worth fighting through the tunnel. Lorelai knew she´d never reach the light without Luke.

Luke smiled. She was so beautiful, even in her vulnerable state. Or maybe especially because of that.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Lorelai answered with a small voice. Her lips showed a little smile. He didn´t run. He came out, he stayed, he didn´t yell at her. He was there, he was Luke. That was worth a smile alone.

"Are you okay?" Luke repeated his former question, his thumb stroking her chin.

Lorelai nodded and leaned into his touch. Her right hand joined his on her face; her left hand took his other hand and stroked it slowly before she kissed it once.

"I'm okay." She managed to say, her emotions clearly lying on her words. Luke took a deep breath and his smile grew wider. They never stopped looking into each others eyes. This was the first time in awhile they felt this comfortable sitting close to one another.

"I´m sorry." Lorelai said after a few minutes, breaking the silence. Luke furrowed his brows.

"I didn´t mean to sing it like that." Lorelai clarified, staring at their joined hands.

"Like what?" Luke wanted to know. Wanted to know if she was on the same page like him.

Lorelai swallowed and cleared her throat, smiling embarrassed. "Like I´m in a really sappy romance movie where I'm playing a love sick woman who's going to spend the rest of her life alone because she was too stupid to get it together right the first time with the love of her life."

"Yeah, I guess it was something like that." Luke joked and Lorelai rolled her eyes, smiling. "But it's nothing to be sorry about."

Lorelai lifted her head and Luke recognized something like hope in her eyes.

"I mean you were brave singing like that. I would never do that."

"Oh, that we all know." Lorelai chuckled and Luke returned her gesture.

"But that´s not it. You don´t have to be sorry at all because you made me realize that…" Luke paused, trying to find the right words but Lorelai stepped in before he could continue.

"…that we have been pretty stupid." Luke smiled and nodded his head. "And that we´re not ourselves without each other." Again a nod. "And," Lorelai took a deep breath, squeezing his hand, "That we´re madly in love with each other."

The last sentence hung between them. Lorelai, who had expressed her inner thoughts twice that evening, looked Luke in the eye. She stopped breathing and bit her bottom lip.

After some moments Luke nodded and whispered, "I love you, you know that?"

Lorelai was moved to tears. "I do now."

Luke closed the space between them and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Did you really think I'd ever stop loving you?" His face showed concern, her words made him wonder.

"I thought you hated me after I everything I´d done." She shrugged apologetically.

"I never hated you. I was mad, yes. I was hurt, yes. But we both made mistakes and I can´t call myself innocent. I'm as much to blame as you are."

"I´m sorry I slept with Chris. I´m sorry I married him. God, I was so stupid." Lorelai snorted rubbing her forehead.

"We were both stupid. I´m sorry I kept you from April. You didn't deserve that and you didn't deserve to be shut out of my life either." Luke took her hand from her face and kissed it the way Lorelai did before with his hand.

"Do you think we've learned from our mistakes and are finally ready to get it together properly?" Lorelai asked with a small smile on her lips.

"I´ll be damned if we don´t make it work this time." He chuckled and kissed her again.

It was a long kiss, not passionate, but gentle and loving. It felt like coming home. They finally felt that it was the right time, and the right place to be together for good.

They had their past and they had their mistakes.

But they now have a future to look forward to.

_I will always love you._

Until death do them part.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
